


Nightmares and Wings

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Henry Winchester Collection [1]
Category: Henry Danger, Supernatural
Genre: AU, All Seasons, Alternate Reality, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Henry Danger - Freeform, Henry Winchester Collection, Henry has a nightmare, Henry is angst boi and this new AU will bring us lots of angst, How do I tag things?, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know at this point., Nightmares, One-Shot, PTSD, Panic Attack, Super-Speed, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Crossover, Superpowers, Swellview - Freeform, The CW, collection, hyper-motility, kind of?, nickelodeon, powerfull, seasons 1 - 15, slight Henry/Jack if you squint, teen, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Sam catches Henry and Jack asleep snuggling in the library, Jack's wings wrapped protectively around his little brother.





	Nightmares and Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request stuff guys! I'm pretty much open to writing anything but erotica, HenRay, or Wincest cause all three of those are gross and why would I ever write those? The angstier the request the better as I'm much better at writing angst than fluff or crack. Sorry this was so short, but it's a drabble so, oh well. I promise I haven't forgotten about TDoSC but I've been obsessing over this "new" universe.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

Sam couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Jack and Henry curled up together, Jack’s wings protectively curled around Henry in the armchair they decided to sleep in the library. Henry began to twitch, Jack’s wings wrapped tighter around the two boys. “You know, he’s not telling us everything.” Someone said behind him making Sam jump in surprise. When he turned around he relaxed as the person was Dean.

“He doesn’t have to tell us everything,” Sam retorted. Dean rolled his eyes, then Henry began twitching so violently he woke Jack up and pushed the Nephilim off him. “Jack!” Sam exclaimed kneeling down to comfort the teen. Henry shook as whatever nightmare wrapped it’s way around Henry’s subconsciousness.

“Henry!” Sam heard Dean shout. Turning around the middle Winchester saw Henry used his hyper-motility to race out of the room faster than the speed of light.

“Go after him, I’ve got Jack.” Sam said crouching near the fallen Nephilim. Dean nodded and raced after their little brother.

* * *

“Henry?” Dean asked as he turned into a room sniffles could be heard from. “How are you uh, doing?” He continued. Henry shook as he pulled his knees closer to his chest.

“Being a superhero wasn’t rainbows and unicorns Dean.” Henry said finally speaking after a few moments of silence. Dean leaned his head back against the wall.

“I never said it was Kid.” Henry’s expression darkened,

“Don’t call me that.” Dean winced,

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Henry paused then began to explain, “the thing is… my whole life well, the first six years of it, I was taught to cap monsters. It didn’t matter what they were, just that they all needed to be stopped. When I got the sidekick gig I… the things in Swellview aren’t monsters.” Dean frowned, but didn’t say anything. It was obvious his baby brother had been trying to figure out how to say this for a while. “Minyak’s insane sure, and the Toddler’s well… but they’re  _ human _ .” Dean nodded,

“There’s a fine line between monster and human baby bro.” Henry sighed then asked,

“Did I hurt Jack?” Dean shook his head,

“Not at all, scare the shit out of him though. What were the both of you doing in the library anyway?” Henry hesitated then answered,

  
“I was researching old cases I worked as Kid Danger. Going back to see if I missed any hunts you know?” Dean sighed,

“You shouldn’t be doing that Hen.” The blond smirked,

“That’s what Jack said. He decided to help me out, and we ended up falling asleep together. I guess Jack figured out early on I had nightmares and wrapped me up in his wings. For some reason the wings block my nightmares, not the really bad ones, but the ones I would be able to sleep through normally but just couldn’t. You know?” Dean nodded,

“I know. I guess you and Jack are snuggle buddies now.” Henry cringed,

“Can you not call it that?” Henry asked as he stretched and stood up. He grabbed Dean’s had and pulled the eldest Winchester to his feet.

  
“What do you  _ want _ to call it?” Dean asked him. Henry rolled his eyes, but he left the room before answering the question.


End file.
